Mega Man 11/Script
The Mega Man 11 script. Opening Light: I strongly believe... Albert's research must stop. Wily: Rrgh... Light! We can't build the future on your empty optimism! Light: Say what you will, I cannot agree to this. Please listen... Wily: No, you listen to this! At every turn, you've ignorantly blocked my research... Chairman: Mr. Wily, control yourself. I see the committee is in agreement. And so... the department chooses Thomas Light's research into robots with independent thought. Thank you, everyone. Wily: Why...? Why are you fools so blind!? (Wily throws his device on the floor, breaking it, and starts leaving) Wily: One day, Light! One day the world will know... I was right all along! (Wily wakes up) Dr. Wily: Ungh... Bad memories make the worst dreams... A genius of my caliber needs sleep to keep his brain in gear. Wait... That research from my youth! Yes... Now I'll show you, Light! Game Start The year is 20XX. At the laboratory of Thomas Light, father of modern robot society... Many hardworking robots have arrived for their annual maintenance check-up. Dr. Light: All systems nominal! You're in great shape, Block Man. Block Man: All thanks to you, Doc! You built me rock solid! Well, I can hear the construction yard calling! Block out! Dr. Light: Haha. Good luck out there! (Block Man leaves, and Roll appears) Dr. Light: Roll, how many check-ups are left? Roll: Let's see... We just finished with Block Man... That leaves Torch Man, Acid Man, Impact Man... Bounce Man, Fuse Man, Tundra Man, and Blast Man... Just seven to go! Auto: Oh brother, there's no end to 'em! Doc, how about givin' your favorite assistant a break? Roll: I don't need a break, Auto! You know, for a robot, you sure do complain a lot! Now, let's crank it up a gear! Auto: Roll, I ain't a machine! I mean, I am, but still... Roll: Mr. Torch Man! Please proceed to the... (The laboratory starts shaking) Roll: Aaah! Earthquake! Dr. Light: Wha...!? What on earth!? Roll, Auto, hurry to me! (Dr. Wily breaks through the roof with his UFO) Dr. Wily: Splendid to see you again, Light! Dr. Light: Wily! (Mega Man appears) Mega Man: Doctor, what's going on!? Stand back everyone... I'll handle this! Dr. Light: Mega Man! Dr. Wily: Hmph! This is no time for your heroics. I've simply come to give Dr. Light a message! Dr. Light: Then kindly be quick about it. Dr. Wily: Of course! You see, I recalled some old research... The very invention you so coldly crushed when we were students together! Or has your memory failed you...? Dr. Light: Our university days... That device... It can't be! Dr. Wily: Oh, but it can! Your objections wouldn't stifle me forever! I have perfected my design! And now we'll see who was right all along! (Block Man and other seven robots appear) Block Man: Doctor Light, what's the ruckus!? Dr. Wily: Hmm? Perfect timing. The lot of you will make excellent test subjects! Block Man: Whoa! Who are you callin' a test subject!? Dr. Light: Quickly! You must all run and hide! Dr. Wily: Too late! Speed Gear! (Wily's UFO emits a blue light and starts moving at great speed, taking the robots) Dr. Light: My robots! Dr. Wily: Over here, Light! Dr. Light: That speed... What have you done!? Block Man: Hrrrgh! Dang it! Nobody blocks Block Man! Mega Man: Let those robots go, Dr. Wily! Dr. Wily: Hahaha! I have a better idea! At last, the world will bow down to the genius of Dr. Wily! Hahahaha! (Dr. Wily leaves with the eight robots) Mega Man: Doctor, I'll go after Wily! Dr. Light: Wait, Mega Man! Wily's invention is called the Double Gear system... It's designed to push robots far beyond their normal strength and speed... If he really has completed it, I'm afraid you won't stand a chance. Mega Man: But... We can't just let him get away! Dr. Light: Mega Man... I can tell you won't be stopped. Very well. (Dr. Light leaves the room and returns with a device in his hands) Dr. Light: This is the prototype Double Gear system that Wily developed back at Robot University. If I install this into your circuits, you may be able to stop him. But it's dangerous. Double Gear places great strain on robot systems. Mega Man: I can take it, Doctor! I want to do this, no matter the cost! Hook me up! Dr. Light: As you wish. The installation will take some time. There's a lot of work to do... A few days later... Dr. Light: The Double Gear system is fully installed. Mega Man, rise and shine! Auto: Go get 'em, Mega Buddy! And remember, your old pal Auto is here to help out! Roll: Mega Man... That dirty Wily won't know what hit him! Dr. Light: Mega Man, you're doing a noble thing. Be careful out there! Mega Man: Doctor... Roll... Auto... I'll be back soon! Four Bosses Defeated Dr. Light: ... Mega Man: Doctor, is something wrong? Dr. Light: The Double Gear system... It was so very long ago... It was on that day... Wily and I had our falling out. He quite literally threw a wrench in our gears. We were students then, each pursuing robotics research in our own way. Each of us was passionate about forging the way ahead... to a future where humans and robots might live together in harmony. (A flashback shows a young Light and Wily talking) Light: By giving robots independent thought... They can be true partners to humankind at last! Wily: Naïve as always! Even robots that think for themselves will never be anything more than tools! But with unstoppable power! Insurmountable speed! It's only when we build robots with the power to outdo humans... that people will truly accept robots for what they are! And with my Double Gear system, we can make that dream a reality! With this installed, any robot can instantly become a hero! Dr. Light: However, I was strongly opposed to Wily's ideas and research. The Double Gear system... It puts an incredible strain on the robots that use it... And if it fell into the wrong hands... It could be used to cause terrible harm. At the time, a committee was convened, and Wily's research was canceled... in favor of my independent thought research. Wily never forgave me. And his views have grown ever more extreme since then... How ironic. That my efforts to quench Wily's hotheadedness before it led him astray... only ended up fueling the fire. Mega Man: Doctor, I never knew. Dr. Light: If only I'd shown him there was a way to work together... instead of just telling him that he was wrong, maybe we'd still be friends. Mega Man: A way... to work together... Dr. Light: Even the Double Gear system can be a tool for good, if used properly. But using it properly requires proper judgment. Wily's dream of developing technology to make any robot into a hero... could become reality, if used by you. I'm trusting you, Mega Man... Dr. Light: Oh! I almost forgot something very important. I've just finished giving Rush a good tune-up. He's all ready to head out with you. Rush! (Rush teleports in) Dr. Light: Rush, help Mega Man and keep him safe. Be a good boy, now! Rush: Ruff! Mega Man: We've got this, Rush! Rush: Ruff! Mega Man: OK, let's go! Eight Bosses Defeated Mega Man: Auto, do you have any idea where Wily's gone to? Auto: Uhhh... He's totally vanished, Mega Buddy. Maybe he decided to turn tail and run! Huh? Bzzzzt! Dr. Light: What is it, Auto!? Auto: Uh... There's someone hijacking our signal! Dr. Light: C-Could it be-!? Dr. Wily: Indeed, it could! My genius neither runs nor hides! Mega Man: Wily! Dr. Wily: Light! And you, Mega Man! How dare you use my Double Gear system! Now you've crossed the line. I'll turn you into scrap myself! I'm at point E168-55-78! Come to my Gear Fortress... I'll be waiting for you! Mega Man: Gear Fortress? That's all we needed. I'm heading out, Dr. Light! Dr. Light: It's time to finish this. Good luck, Mega Man. It's up to you to stop Dr. Wily. Mega Man: Yes, sir! Auto: You can do it, Mega Man! Roll: Mega... Be careful out there! Mega Man: OK! Dr. Light's Lab (Introduction before defeating the eight bosses, first time) Dr. Light: Welcome back, Mega Man. If you have any bolts, let me build items to help you. (Introduction before defeating the eight bosses, after first introduction) Dr. Light: It's so good to see you safe. Try combining upgrade parts to turn the battle in your favor! (Introduction after defeating the eight bosses) Dr. Light: You stand on the threshold of the final battle. Please, be fully prepared before you go further. (Introduction when new items are available) Dr. Light: Ah, Mega Man! I've made a breakthrough! I can now create new items for you. (Introduction when the prices are reduced) Dr. Light: The reactor's running unusually well today! We can create items for fewer bolts than usual! (Items/Support) Roll: OK, Mega! What'll it be? Roll: Whoa there, Mega! You're a little short! You need more bolts if you wanna make that! Roll: Are you sure you want to make this item? Roll: Ta-da! All ready. Good luck out there, Mega! Roll: Uh... Looks like you can't carry any more of these. (Parts) Auto: Yo, Mega! Can I interest you in some parts? Auto: Uh, Mega Buddy, unless my cortex is screwy, I think we're gonna need more bolts for that. Auto: Sure this is what you want, buddy? Auto: And there ya have it-part complete! Auto: Hey now, don't get greedy! You can't carry any more of those. Showdown with Dr. Wily Dr. Wily: Ahhh, Mega Man! Congratulations are in order! Congratulations to me, that is! My Double Gear did all the work! Mega Man: Show yourself, Wily! I won't let you get away with all this! Dr. Wily: Hahahahaha! Just try and stop me, if you think you can! (Wily appears with the Wily Machine 11 and fights against Mega Man.) After Wily is Defeated Mega Man: Give up, Wily! Dr. Wily: Rrrnnngh! You leave me no choice... Time for Plan B! (Dr. Wily activates the Speed Gear, jumps backwards, and starts groveling) Dr. Wily: Spare me! I'm a helpless old man! Mercy, Mega Man! Mega Man: Enough! You can't fool me that easily! Dr. Wily: ...Drat! But don't act so cocky! I didn't lose to you! I lost to my own technology... My Double Gear! I'm the greatest! I'm a genius! ???: My, my... Will you never learn from your mistakes? (Dr. Light appears) Dr. Wily: Light! What are you doing here!? You... you plagiarist! Dr. Light: Open your eyes, Wily. Look at Mega Man and tell me what you see. Dr. Wily: Hmph! All I see is the instrument of my downfall! Dr. Light: Mega Man wields tremendous power... But he has the intelligence to use it wisely. He's your vision and mine combined. If our ideas, our gears could mesh together... Mega Man would be the result. We achieved this together. It's not too late, Albert. Atone for your crimes, and join me again... Dr. Wily: Silence! My plans have only just begun, you fool! And I won't stop until I see both of you kneeling before me in utter defeat! (A tractor beam pulls Wily up to his UFO) Mega Man: Hold it, Wily! Dr. Wily: Remember this! Doctor Wily always strikes again! Farewell! Mega Man: Wily!! Dr. Light: My old friend, perhaps our gears will never mesh together... (A loud noise is heard, and the place starts shaking) Mega Man: Doctor, the fortress is collapsing! Auto: Doc! I've been searching all over the place for ya! Dr. Light: Ah, Auto! Did you succeed? Auto: All good, Doc! But if you don't mind my sayin' so, I think it's about time that we blew this joint! Mega Man: Doctor Light, follow me! Credits Mega Man: Mega Man, reporting home! Roll: Right on time, Mega! Ending (Auto is walking back and forth in the lab, using the Speed Gear to move faster and the Power Gear to carry the eight Robot Masters, one at a time) Dr. Light: At the rate we're going, we should have all eight robots back on their feet by dinner time. Roll: Doctor... Did you install Mega's Double Gear system into Auto? Dr. Light: I did! I'll remove it later, of course... Just as soon as Auto's done working. Mega Man: So, this is why you came all the way to the Gear Fortress. Dr. Light: Yes. We were able to recover all their primary components, so they should be just like new. It would be a shame to let their talents go to waste when there's still so much good they can do! Roll: Isn't this great, Mega? Mega Man: You bet! Roll: Auto, you're slowing down! Why don't you pick up the pace! Auto: If I go any faster, you'll be picking up my pieces! (Auto nearly collapses while carrying Bounce Man, and Eddie gives Auto a large Gear Recovery to cool down his Double Gear system.) Category:Mega Man 11 Category:Scripts